Starting Afresh
by salvatore-landsdown
Summary: This is my first fanfiction that i've written so please review tell me how was it, 'cause ur reviews really matter.
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys, I've read loads and loads of fanfiction but never wrote one. I've finally decided to write one of my own …..so please please help me and bear with me for this is my first fanfiction. You like it or not please review.**

It had been a year since they had left "The City Of Corinth" and all seemed to go pretty good. They found and helped a lot of people still in hiding because of Venjix , but whenever Tenaya looked at those children who had lost their mother or the wife who had lost her husband, she felt that it was kind of her fault.

While travelling they came across a city named Newton and found that the people sent from Corinth had already started rebuilding it. Dillon, Summer and Tenaya decided to settle down and start fresh from there.


	2. Life in Newton

Chapter 1:-Life in Newton

A year later….

It was still hard for Summer Lansdown to forget all the luxury she had 4 years had everything she could have had asked for…but now it was different, she was now working..doing something she never thought she would ever do. She was now a history teacher in the in the Newton High School. Everything she knew in history was only because of Andrew her late butler who had died saving her 4 years ago.

As she lay in her bed thinking about her days as a ranger…she knew she couldn't disclose this truth to anyone . She missed everyone back in Corinth…..she knew they were doing great back there. As she closed the book that she had held for reading and switched off the night light , she glanced at the figure sleeping besides her for the last time before going to bed.

It was around 7:00 am when her alarm went off….grumpy she got out of the bed and noticed that he was already awake and in the bathroom. She went outside of her bedroom into the kitchen to make breakfast when she heard footsteps approaching her. Good Morning Teneya….how did you sleep?

Good…..what about you? Asked Teneya .

As Summer was about to answer the man of her dreams approached her..and slid his arms around her waist and said…Good Morning Ladies….so what's the plan today? Dillon asked.

Well today Summer and I were planning to go shopping…..what about you? asked Tenaya.

I've got some pending work in the garage….i'll join you for lunch…if that's okay…?asked Dillon

Yea sure why not….well I think we all should get ready have breakfast…and then setcourse. Said Summer

About an hour and a half later…as Summer and Tenaya were in the clothes section of the mall…Summer heard a familiar voice..a voice maybe she knew very well. As Summer went round the coner she couldn't believe on what she saw…she quickly dialed Dillon and asked him to come to the mall immediately.

As she approached the people she thought she'll never meet again..she felt both sorrow and joy.

Excuse me are u….as Summer approached the woman in front of her, the woman turned and exclaimed

Oh My God…Is this really u ?

Please please please review ….how was this chapter….what all can I do improve…you guys know your advice matters..!


	3. Chapter 3

**Old Friends**

Kathy….How are you?What are you dong in Newton?How is Corinth?How is everyone back there?-Summer asked Kathy(fomerly known as Dr.K)excitedly.

Summer…How are you,dillon and tenaya…its been so long since the battle?i'm fine and everybody back there is doing great though they miss u a lot!

Oh!Lets go to my place…we have so much to talk by the way Tenaya is here with me right now,lets catch up with her and then we'll head home..alright!

Yea,that's fine by me!-Kathy was eager to go to her old friends and catch up with her life.

After they reached home…they found the house to be empty assuming that Dillon had already left for work.

So,Kathy of all the places what are you doing in Newton?and how is life back there in Corinth?

Calm down Summer ,give her a break.-Tenaya said jokingly.

Thank you Tenaya…well Summer,theres a lot to tell you….Well Scott was the team leader and was like an elder brother to you so we'll start with him.

Yea go on…-Summer was excited to find out as to how Scott had moved on in life.

Well…ummm he has sought out things with his dad…he is also the leader of the Air Force A-squad and he finally found a girlfriend…her name is Anna.

Wow this is just amazing…I miss them so will you please inform Dillon that Kathy is here?-Summer asked

Yup,why not as it is I was about to leave for work..so on the way I'll inform him and .-said Tenaya

Ok then see you in the evening..byee take care.-said Summer

Byeee Tenaya see you in the evening as well.-said Kathy

So, now whats up with Flynn?

Well he own the biggest garage in the Corinth,along with his dad.-said Kathy

That's great,that's what he always wanted.-exclaimed Summer

Yup,that's for sure…tell me about you and Dillon,how are things between you two?

Well,everything is going great….but the problem is that Tenaya's eye sight is failing again and Dillon being the over-protective one,I don't think he would leave here side even for a second.I'm just worried that this can cause us to part a little,which I don't think I will be able to I'm not being selfish it's just that I really love Dillon a lot he is the only one who understands me the way I want things…I was just hoping if you could just check Tenaya once,because she is just not ready to go to the doctor or tell Dillon.-said Summer worried.

Hmmm..i see, don't worry I'll check Tenaya if you want,and have faith in Dillon you know he'll never leave you two alone ever-Kathy said supportively.

Thanks a lot Kathy…well so now tell me about the twins how are they?

Well I haven't seen them for the past five months,actually Scott has sent them on a research trip to Newtech 'll be returning in next three-four months I hope.-said Kathy

They'll be back soon, don't worry about them,how is your and Ziggy's school going?

Oh the school is doing great and with Ziggy I remembered to invite you,Dillon and Tenaya next month to Corinth now that I woun't have to search for you.

Why are you inviting us to Corinth,like this?-asked Summer

Well you know I was in Newton shopping for my wedding with Ziggy which is next month, and I would absolutly love you to be my maid of honour.

Are you kidding me of course I would love you and Ziggy everyone knew but so early.

Actually it just happened,so I would need your help shopping too.i'll be here for about a week then I have to get back to Corinth and get the preparations started.-said Kathy excited

Sure,u want to have some tea or coffee?-asked Summer

Before Kathy could answer there was a knock on the door.

I'll get it-said Summer

Hey babe, how was shopping Tenaya stopped by said some guest was here..so who(stopped when he saw Kathy sitting on the couch)What the hell?-exclaimed Dillon

Hello,Dillon nice to see you.-said Kathy

What are you doing here?-asked Dillon

Ummm I'm making coffee,someone up for it?-asked Summer

Yeah,Summer I would like some.-Kathy said

Dillon was still amazed to see as to how much his mentor had had grown hair and had gotten rid of that white lab coat.

You have changed?-said Dillon

Excuse me?-asked Kathy

In a good way I mean!-exclaimed Dillon

By the way you didn't answer my question,what are you doing here?-asked Dillon

Kathy told Dillon the whole reason as to why she was in Newton.

Ziggy is marrying.-exclaimed Dillon

Yes hun,he is and we are going to Corinth for the wedding,isn't that great.

Yeah,it is but(he was cut short by the sound of Summer's ringtone)

Hello, may I know who is speaking?-Summer asked

Are you Summer Landsdown?-asked the caller

Yeah that's me,may I know why?-asked Summer

Well I'm Officer Jack Carter,Tenaya has been in an accident,I would like you to come as soon as you can to the Newton Medics,it's an emergency.-said the caller

Oh my god,I'll be ther as soon as I can,thank u so much for caling.-said Summer

Dillon saw the worried look on her face .

What happened,why are you so worried?-asked Dillon getting worried himself

Dillon….Tenaya's been in an accident they are calling us to the Newton Medics ,saying its urgent.-said Summer getting tensed.


	4. Lost Forever

**Lost Forever**

_At Newton Medics:_

Excuse me; I'm here to see Miss Tenaya who was brought here because of an accident.-asked Summer to the receptionist worried.

Oh yes, she is in the Operation Theater right now you can wait in the waiting area, for the time being.-said the receptionist calmly

Ok umm thank you so much.-said Summer and hurried with Dillon and Kathy to the waiting area.

An Hour Later, there was still no news on Tenaya's condition and Dillon just got impatient.

What the hell is going on, why are the taking so much time?said Dillon slamming his wrist on the wall

Dillon calm down, everything is going to be alright, just keep patience.-said Summer placing a hand on Dillon's shoulder

How can you tell that everything is alright, huh…you are the one responsible for everything that's happened to her? You knew that she's not good enough to be left alone, but still you let her be alone Summer, don't try and tell me that everything is alright okay, just leave me be ,get it!-said Dillon angrily

What are you talking about Dillon, how can u say it's my fault, what did I do…I never wanted Tenaya hurt ,I think of her as my sister…wh-why would I want her hurt?said Summer shocked

Dillon calm down it's nobody's fault,okay.-said Kathy supportively

You stay out of it Kathy, it's between me and Summer don't get involved.-Dillon said not able to control his anger anymore

Okay, I think I should be going,it was very nice to see you all,we'll meet soon alright.-siad Kathy feeling sorry for both of them

Yeah we'll meet you soon Kathy, take care and say I said hi to said hugging Kathy goodbye.

_As Kathy left Dillon started off again, taking out all of his anger on Summer._

Why did you let this happen Summer? Dillon said grabbing Summer by the shoulder and pushing her against the wall. You knew that she was losing her eye sight but still you let her go. Summer she is my only family,if anything happens to her, I won't be able to forgive you and even me for that matter. I love you Summer but if this is how you're taking care of my family then please leave because my sister is my life and I can't afford to lose her.

What's wrong with you Dillon,why would I try to hurt Tenaya, when I left my family and friends to be with you and her. She matters to me but you obviously don't get it. I'm sorry to say that if you think all this is my fault then you are sadly mistaken because if you knew her eye sight was failing then why did you gift her the car, why did you give her the permission to be out by herself, if she was not allowed. Don't you dare blame something like this on me again, as long as leaving you… I have a family waiting for me back in Corinth, they need me and you don't, actually you never did,right Dillon.-said Summer getting angry herself and on the verge of tears,pushing Dillon away from her.

_Dillon was about to reply when the doctor entered the room._

Excuse me, I am Dr. Jason Conn, are you Miss Tenaya's family?-asked the doctor.

Yeah I am.-replied Dillon bluntly looking at summer

You can meet the patient if you want…she is completely out of danger, but make sure you don't stress her out.-said Dr. Jason.

Thank you doctor.-Dillon said and went to meet Tenaya but stopped mid-way when he saw Summer following behind. Summer I told you to leave, please don't come near my sister again, you get me.-Dillon said still mad at her.

Yeah, I heard you loud and clear.-Summer replied walking away from him towards the exit.

_In Tenaya's hospital room:-_

Hey, how are you feeling?-Dillon asked sitting next to Tenaya's bed.

I'm fine just a bit tired, that's all.-replied Tenaya feeling worn off. Where's Summer I'm sure she'll be really upset with me.-Tenaya asked looking around and not being able to find Summer

When she got no reply, she started to answer me, where is Summer?

She's gone for good, Tenaya…she doesn't deserve us.-said Dillon taking her hand in his.

What are you talking about Dillon.-she asked getting tensed. Why is Summer gone,what did she do?

_Then Dillon told his sister everything that happened in the waiting room._

Dillon you are such an idiot. How could you say so much to Summer, she did absolutely nothing. She takes care of me so much, she wouldn't even think of hurting me. Go home and stop her from going, or else you will be sorry later.-said Tenaya defending Summer.

But-Dillon was cut off by Tenaya. No but's Dillon go and stop her before it's too late.-said Tenaya

_Dillon got up and left, in a hurry drove and reached his house to find Summer packing her stuff._

Summer I'm really very sorry I shouldn't have acted the way I did…please just forget everything.-said Dillon holding Summer.

Forget everything…are you serious, Dillon what you said was…I don't know what,but it was really offensive and forgetting that will be easy for you not for me.-said Summer pulling herself away from him. You were right Dillon I don't deserve you and Tenaya. And I'm really sorry for hurting your feeling but now I have to leave.

Summer it was a mistake,whatever I said was just in anger, okay I never meant to hurt your feelings, I love you,just give me a chance.-Dillon explained himself

But you did hurt my feelings…and maybe living with you now is impossible for me Dillon. Take care, goodbye Dillon.-said Summer as she turned a tear fell and she hurried to the cab waiting for her.

_She didn't turn to look at Dillon maybe for the last time and Dillon kept staring at the path the cab had taken Summer, maybe that was the last time he saw his true love ._

**Okay this is the fourth chapter…please review and tell me if I'm doing good or not…should I continue or not, please please please review.**


	5. Face to Face Again

**Face to Face Again**

**Summery of this chapter:-** When Kathy got to know that Summer and Dillon broke-up she postponed her and Ziggy's wedding for a year for everything to settle down and for her very old friends Gem and Gemma to return from their trip.

**Now the story begins:-**

It had been over a year since she hadn't seen him or heard from him. She knew she had to face him someday but she still couldn't believe that the day was going to be tomorrow, at her mentor/ friends wedding celebration. As she packed her stuff and was about to leave the house she kept thinking if the decision to go was right. But then she quickly made up her mind that if she had to meet him it was tomorrow or never.

At the same time in Newton, even he was thinking whether to go or not. He had said a lot to her that day a year ago that he knew he shouldn't have said. He had actually lost her that day and now after a year he was again going to meet her. He was definitely nervous. As he stuffed all his things and his sisters in the trunk of his car, he patiently waited for his sister, when she said goodbye to her boyfriend. They had now decided to settle down in Corinth with all of their friends. He was not sure about his sister but he was going to settle there. As his sister approached him they got into the car and sped of towards their destination Corinth.

_**In Corinth**_

Kathy, always the straight-faced, confident doctor was now having a nervous breakdown.

What happened to the decorators, they are running half an hour late and the caterer he was supposed to come by an hour ago with the menu?-exclaimed Kathy tensed.

Kathy will you please calm down, you are freaking out everybody, especially me!-Ziggy said looking at his to-be-wife.

Calm doing, are you kidding me? You are just not ready to lend a helping hand in our wedding, so who is supposed to do all the work?-said Kathy losing her patience.

Maybe I can help?

Oh sure you can…..-as Kathy turned around she went straight to the person she wanted to see.

…oh my god, Summer, thank god you are here. You are the one I've wanted to see for so long. Thanks for coming. Ok now let's get you to work.-said Kathy excited

Ummmm honey, I think maybe you should let Summer rest for a while, she has just travelled and I'm sure she's tired. -Ziggy said worried for Summer

Oh don't worry Ziggy I'm not that tired, the wedding is important…..umm Kathy let me just keep my things in the room and then I'll join you, ok.

Yea….I'll be waiting for you by the gallery, Ziggy can you please show summer her room and Summer what was that surprise you were talking about.

Kathy you seriously have to start getting patient.-said Summer with a smile.

Yea, yea..hurry up I'll be waiting for you, ok.-said Kathy running of to see how the work is going on.

So, excited about your wedding next week.- said Summer with a smile.

Yea, pretty much..um Summer you do know that Dillon is going to at the wedding, after all he is my best man.- asked Ziggy nervously

Ziggy I know, even I'm nervous about meeting him after such a long time, but I eventually had to face him some day.

Thank you for coming, 'cause if you wouldn't had shown up, Kathy would have killed Dillon.

Don't worry everything is going to be fine. You just…-Summer was cut short when she heard Kathy scream at someone.

_She and Ziggy ran through the hallway to see as to what had happened._

_When they reached there to see as to whom Kathy was shouting at, Summer just stopped at her place._

How could you even show up here Dillon after hurting all of us?- said Kathy fuming with rage

Kathy see the caterer is here, let's just go and get it done with ok- said Ziggy trying to calm her down.

What,why does he always have to be so late? Let's go Ziggy and you Dillon I'm still not done with you, you get it!-said Kathy

_Dillon nodded as Kathy and Ziggy went off to see the caterer. Ziggy waved his hand at Dillon and in response Dillon did the same. Just as Dillon was lookind through the crowd he saw a very familiar face. He went to her through the crowd that had gathered to watch him being shouted at, he stopped in front of her not able to day anything to her._

Hey, how have you been?- said Dillon to Summer trying to smile.

I've been good, how have you been?- said Summer trying to avoid Dillon's gaze.

_It had been a year since they had seen or heard from each other. Now they were standing here facing each other with nothing to say_.

….

**What has the future decided for Summer and Dillon, will they be back together and what is the surprise Kathy was talking about?**

**Stay tuned for more …and please review.**


	6. The Second Chance

**The Second Chance**

So, where's Tenaya?-asked Summer looking around

Ummm, she went of with one of her old friend here, she'll be back by dinner.-replied Dillon

Oh, I see umm well I have a lot of stuff to do and besides Kathy is going crazy …so I'll catch you around!

Oh yeah, I'm sure I can find something to do, I'll see you later.- replied Dillon

Ok, then bye Dillon- said Summer turning around to leave

Bye Summer.- replied Dillon

**Later that day:-**

Phill , you can't bring her here, I don't want him near her.- said Summer frustrated

Look, Summer one day or other he'll find out, then what do you expect to do and besides you'll be gone for over a week and I have a lot of work to do, how am I supposed to look out for her.- Phill said

Work it out, please but just don't bring her here.- pleaded Summer

Look, Summer I understand what you are feeling but she's too small to be left of with some stranger and she needs you, I am coming day after tomorrow with her or if you are so worried you come back.- replied Phill getting angry

Fine, bring her along with you, but what am I supposed to say when he see's her.- replied Summer getting worried

We'll work something out okay, and stop getting worried.- said Phill getting calm

Okay, then I'll see you day after tomorrow, bye take care.- said Summer putting her phone down.

_Summer lay back on her bed, tired after all the work she was given by Kathy and stressed over how will every one react towards the truth, just then there was a knock on her door._

Coming.- replied Summer

_The moment Summer opened the the door, she was met by someone who leaped and hugged her tight._

I missed you so much.- said Tenaya getting excited seeing her friend/sister after a very long time.

Tenaya, how have you been…even I missed you so much.- replied Summer hugging her

I'm fine, we've got so much to talk about, but before I start why did you leave Summer, when I needed you so much.- asked Tenaya getting emotional

Maybe Dillon and I weren't meant to be together, Tenaya.- replied Summer turning away

What are you talking about Summer, you both were the best couple I'd ever met and you left when I needed you the most when Dillon needed you the most.- replied Summer

Do you think I wanted to leave you there alone, I was made to leave Tenaya, your brother blamed me for your accident, he is the one because of whom I left.- replied Summer getting angry.

You know how he is when it comes to me or even to you for that matter, he was just scared that he might lose me again Summer, he didn't mean whatever he said that day….he just needed someone to take his anger out on.- replied Tenaya defending he brother

I know he did, but why me and you really don't know what all he said to me that day Tenaya… its hard to let go when you love someone so much and that person breaks your heart.- said Summer on the verge of tears.

Maybe I don't know what happened between you two that day but I know everybody deserves a second chance, you mean a lot to my brother Summer and in the past year I've seen him fall apart.- replied Tenaya getting up to leave the room

And one last thing, whether whatever happened between you two I'll always think of you as my sister Summer. Good night.- said Tenaya closing the door behind her.

(As Summer again lay back on her bed, she thought over what Tenaya had just said "_everybody deserves a second chance"_, was there still love between Dillon and her, after finding out her truth will Dillon give her a second chance, thinking about all this made Summer cry herself to sleep.)

**Summer's POV**

_The next day was a tiring day as well, Kathy won't allow anyone to sit ideal even for a second, especially Dillon on whom she was taking out all of her frustration. I spent the day going from place to place , looking after most of the arrangements and thinking as to how everyone will react to Phill bringing her here, especially Dillon. Well it's almost one in the morning and after today's work I am very tired. Tomorrow Phill will be reaching by afternoon and till then I hope I can get enough sleep._

_The next day it was nine in the morning when someone was slamming on her bedroom door._

Who is it?- I asked in a sleepy tone

Summer, its me Kathy wake up we have a lot of work to do today.

Argh, Kathy its so early, wake me up after two or three hours.- I said going back to sleep

Summer, its nine in the morning everyone is awake, only you are the one sleeping…now get up- said Kathy getting serious

I woke up, suddenly realizing that Phill was to arrive today and by then I have to get everything arranged.

I hurried and got dressed and everything, went down stairs and went to Ziggy as to what I had to do today.

Ummm, Summer today you and Dillon have to go together and trying on your dresses and then on the way back please pick up Kathy dress.- Ziggy told me

Oh, Summer Dillon is waiting for you in his car, you better hurry.

I hurried towards Dillon's car and sat in the passenger seat next to him.

Okay, first we have to go to try on the dresses, then pick up Kathy's dress and head back.- I directed Dillon

I know, Ziggy's already told me what to do, so are you ready?- he asked me

Yup, let's go.

The dress that Kathy had selected was a beautiful full length mauve colored dress, it was sleeveless and it fit me perfectly.

Ummm Dillon, you can come in.

So, how do I look?- I asked him turning around so he can observe me nicely

Like a princess. Iike my princess.- he said as heapproached me and for some odd reason I was feeling nervous.

He looked into my eyes and was just about to kiss me, when my cell phone rang. I turned and picked up my phone to answer.

Hello, Summer its me Phill I am at the airport and I'll be out in another fifteen minutes.

Phill, I'll be there when you reach okay.

Ummm, Dillon my friend Phill is at the airport, so can you please drop me there now.- I asked him

Yeah sure, we'll pick up the dresses on our way back.- he said

I quickly changed into my casuals and we both got into his car. As we headed to the airport I started getting nervous as to how will Dillon react.

When we reached I saw Phill heading out of the airport with her. I got out of the car quickly and ran towards them and hugged them tight. Dillon was right behind me.

Hey Dillon, this is Phill- I was cut short

-her fiancé and this is our daughter Danielynn.- said Phill shaking Dillon's hand while Dillon stared at me and I stared at Phill, trying to register as to what he said.

Your daughter?- Dillon asked me blankly.

**How will Dillon and everybody else react to find that Summer has a daughter and that she is engaged ?**

**Will Dillon be able to keep himself away from Summer, now that she is someone elses?**

**To find the answers to these questions….read the next chapter of Startind Afresh coming soon.**

**And please don't forget to review.**


	7. The Hidden Truth

**The Hidden Truth**

Summer's POV:

"So you're going to get married, huh?"-Dillon asked me with disbelief.

"Oh yea, we thought now that Danielynn is growing up, we should get married and settle down, right Summer?"- Phill asked me and I gave him a smile in response.

"So, how old is your daughter Summer?"- Dillon asked me while driving toward the shop Dazzle to pick up our dresses.

"She is three months old, had her pretty soon after I left Newton?"- I said realized my mistake just then.

"Three months…that means, you and Phill met pretty soon after you left Newton…right?"- Dillon asked me with straight face but the pain in his voice was visible.

"Yup, actually I was a very close friend of her in school and when I saw her in Cape City, we started going out and then you know one thing led to another…and now we have Danielynn sitting here with us…that's when I proposed Summer".- Phill said as if it was common for him and Dillon gave me a sad expression, trying hard to smile.

"Phill, can you please let him concentrate on the road?"- I said a little frustrated.

"What…I was just telling him how we met?"- Phill said innocently.

"Oh, please Phill I think he has heard enough already!"- I said, Phill could seriously be annoying sometimes, and that's when Danielynn started crying.

"Hey, baby girl its alright…look momma his here with you now."- I said in a baby voice, but when she looked at Dillon she just stopped crying and just stared at him.

_We got of at Dazzle and I was looking through the dresses for my baby girl to wear in the wedding…that's when Dillon asked me something I couldn't answer._

"Hey Summer, I noticed something…you know danielynn doesn't look like either you or Phill, no offence I mean you have blue eyes he has green eyes, then both of you are blonds and your daughter here has black eyes and black hair."- Dillon asked looking confused.

"Oh ,even we asked this to the doctor but he said that…normally it can happen, so its nothing to worry about."- I said giving him a smile.

_After we reached the garage(now totally renovated and made into a guest house) I showed Phill the room, so he could rest and I took Danielynn to see everybody._

"Ummm, Kathy can you please come here I have got someone who wants to meet you."- I screamed from upstairs.

"Summer I am kind off busy right now, call for Ziggy he'll sure enough love to meet who so ever it is."- Kathy said in an urgent tone.

"Okay, fine ."- I replied and went downstairs to look for Ziggy.

"Hey, Ziggy I want you to meet someone."- I called for him who was talking to the decorator.

"Yea, just a minute Summer."- he replied shaking hands with the decorator and then running towards me.

"Ziggy, I want you to meet Danielynn, my daughter."- I said feeling proud, Ziggy seemed shocked for a minute or two but then spoke.

"Yo..you have a daughter?"- he asked me with wide eyes.

"Why does everyone seem so shocked when I introduce them to my daughter."- I said getting irritated.

"No no no…don't get me wrong its just that, I didn't expect you to have a daughter without informing us….is this the surprise you were talking about?"- Ziggy asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yup, you guessed it right and for that you get to hold her."- I said as I handed her to Ziggy.

"How old is she?"- Ziggy asked bouncing her.

"She is three months old."- I replied

"Doesn't look like…she looks like she is about five to six months old."- he said

"Hmm, I know I hear it a lot, ummm Ziggy can you send Kathy up to my room when she's free."

"Oh sure, you want her back or can I carry her for a while around."- Ziggy asked me referring to Danielynn.

"Oh please take her, I'll be in my room if she cries."- I said and headed towards my room.

_Phill had actually taken a bath and had gone to see his friends off in Corinth…so I was alone in my room lying in the bed and about to sleep when there's a knock on the door. _

"Come in."- I said getting up to straighten my hair.

"You have daughter?"- Kathy came barging in glaring at me.

"Yup I did and that's why I need to talk to you about something."- I said seriously.

"What, what can it be now…but before that whose daughter is she."- Kathy asked me.

"Sh..she is my an..and Dillon's daughter, but he thinks that she is my and Phill's daughter, the doctor friend I told you about…and Phill told Dillon that he and I are engaged and that we'll be marrying soon… Kathy Danielynn is the exact copy of Dillon , but now that Dillon and I are not together how was I supposed to tell him that he was going to be a father and that to my child Kathy…what am I supposed to do, whenever I look into Danielynn's eyes I see Dillon in them, what am I supposed to do?"- I said breaking down.

"You've messed up big time Summer, when Dillon finds out that he has a daughter he won't stay down at any cost and you know that."- Kathy said.

_That's when the door of my room opened with a force and Dillon was there, standing staring at me, anyone could see the anger in his eyes and behind him stood Teneya with her arms folded._

"Where is my daughter, Summer?"- Dillon asked me anger dripping from each and every word.

"Dill"-I was cut short when Dillon shouted.

"Where is she, Summer…where is my daughter?"- Dillon asked me again as he grabbed me.

"Dillon you are hurting me…let go of me!"-I said in pain

"You tell me where Danielynn is and I'll let go of you."- he said

"She…she is with Ziggy."-I said and Dillon let go of me and ran downstairs towards Ziggy and Danielynn.

_Dillon went down and took Danielynn from Ziggy and hugged her tight._

"What is going on here?"- Ziggy asked who had no idea as to what was going on.

"Ziggy she is my daughter."- Dillon said tears forming in his eyes.

"What?"- Ziggy asked totally shocked.

"Ziggy I'll explain it to you later."- Kathy said and he nodded.

_Seeing the view in front of me, my daughter with her father, her real father made me cry and seeing me cry even Danielynn started crying. Dillon walked towards me with Danielynn still in his arms and made me look him in the eyes. And asked me something to whose answer I didn't know._

**So now we know that Danielynn is Dillon's daughter but how is he going to handle the responsibility of being a father?**

**What about Phill and Summer are they really engaged, and if yes where does it leave Summer and Dillon and their daughter Danielynn?**

**The story has just started to know what is there between Dillon and Summer, read the next chapter coming soon.**

**Oh , please review because this is my first story and any advise will only help me improve.**

**REVIEW…! :D**


	8. Author's Note

Author's Note :-

I am so sorry for updating so late but I cannot find anymore ideas on the next story , so I'm gonna stop for now but I'll soon be writing a new story on Supernatural and I really hope you guys read it. Thanks for reading this story and I promise to write something new and better and I also plan to update this story with new chapter. Thank you for supporting me all this while and I hope to see your reviews in my next story toooooo. 3 333


End file.
